


Blood - 31 Days of Apex - Day 2

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Tae Joon Park is on the run, he needs to remember that some ties are stronger than blood.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 4





	Blood - 31 Days of Apex - Day 2

‘Forever family.’ It was another evening in the long, late, lurid summer on Gaea. Glimmering rays of sunlight gleamed into the alleyway and past the boxes that he was hunkering behind. In the pale blue sky that stretched above, there were clouds that would remind a child of cotton-wool, and also somewhere up there was a rapid bleeping noise and a low hum of the Syndicate security drones that were drones running lengths of the streets looking for him– Tae was sure that whatever Mila had stepped across had put the two of them in grave danger. For him, he was way beyond the past of no-return. 

Tae’s current shelter? It was down a small alleyway, next to one of the more prestigious bars on Gaea. But all his shelter comprised of was a small out cropping, possibly used to be used as a smoking area, but now full of empty metal crates and cardboard boxes. Perfect for someone who needs to be lying low. 

Sitting with legs crossed, he reached a hand up to his cheek. Ran his finger past a wound where a stray bullet had scathed him when he escaped his apartment. “Ow,” came his pained exclamation, along with causing him to sharply pull his fingers away. Following through his lips was a short sigh and a tut. “I can deal with that later.”

He needed to formulate a plan, there was little to no way that he was going to be able to keep up his normal life – not anymore, people were after him and he needed to find out who. It was imperative for him to move on, start anew. But he couldn’t. Deep down he needed to know what happened to Mila, his foster sister. He idly fiddled with his hands as thoughts raced around in his cluttered head – even before this, he could never keep his mind occupied on one thing. Ironically it made him an awful multitasker. He would lose track of minutes, sometimes hours, when he was caught up in his thoughts – and that’s just what happened.

“Why do they want me? Where is she. Is she dea-“ his panicked and rambling mumbles were cut short by the sound heavy boots approaching his direction. Panic. Reaching slowly for his controller, he yanked it from his pockets and entered his drone, which he’d conveniently positioned as a camera for if this situation were to unfortunately unfold.

Low voices stemmed from the alleyway. Tae focused and he could no longer hear the noise of the drones that were chasing him earlier… “he should be around here somewhere.” Tae swallowed silently and proceeded to enter his surveillance drone, Hack.

His current worst fears affirmed. Two men, wearing generic unassuming security garb, assault rifles in hand. One was taking a drag of a crumpled cigarette, finely placed between the cracked lips. They didn’t look particularly interested at anything really, but Tae could tell by the position of their hands, they were surely ready to fire at the slightest movement in their vision. The Syndicate practically ran this place, if they wanted to, they could kill 10 innocent people and frame it on a political opponent, or another civilian. Tae exited and recalled Hack. He pulled his legs up to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible, to hideaway. He clamped his eyes shut, replacing images of dreary, deceit, damp cardboard were flashbacks, images of his sister. Mila. It came all at once, her brash attitude and nature, her cheeky smile. And her fashion, Tae never really was a fan of her beanies and long oversized jackets. But it’s what made her, her. He felt tears begin to prick and start to well along the crack of his eyelids. Instinctively, he clutched the photo of himself and Mila that he had nabbed on the way out of the apartment.

The footsteps came ever, closer. And he thump noise, followed by a loud clatter. Where they kicking things? Tae didn’t want to send his drone out again, especially not since they were so close now. Eyes still shut tight, he thought he could hear Mila. “Tae, go, this is your opportunity.” He knew it wasn’t really Mila, she wasn’t in this alleyway – but somehow, this gave him strength. 

‘I can’t let this end here.” He thought to himself: ‘I have to start a new life, like Mila wanted.’ 

There’s a level of dramatic irony to how Mila’s effort to try and start new lives, had unintentionally triggered a chain of events that will allow Tae to start a new life. Just as they approached the pile of boxes that Tae was hiding behind, he leapt out and darted into a sprint. “Some ties are stronger than blood.” The men behind Tae were suddenly alerted, one spat out his cigarette and it landed on the carboard as they began to chase Tae. “Mila. I will find you.” And, for the second time today, he was running.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, day 2 done. This one took me a lot longer to write - and I'm not the happiest with it - I think it adds a nice bit to Crypto's story, whilst hopefully not deviating from canon too much! I'm not the most comfortable with writing Crypto, but I really enjoy the Mila and Crypto brother / sister dynamic. Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
